i want to believe
by laurepalmers
Summary: They watch The X-Files while Teddy sleeps every night and Remus knows for the first time in a long time, he's truly happy. — remus and tonks!alive au


**notes:** somewhere in between a oneshot and possible future drabbles. goes in and out of present/past tense.

as a voracious fan of _the x-files_ and member of the fox mulder defense squad, i can totally envision tonks watching this (if they lived, and hey, it was the mid/late 90s!).

also: **please, please, _please_** review or follow or favorite or just any type of feedback!

* * *

"Nymphadora, what in the name of Merlin are you watching?" Remus Lupin looks over from his edition of _The Quibbler_ and onto his wife, watching a rather _strange_ Muggle TV show on the television in their living room. If he thought that the copy of _The Quibber_ he was reading was, erm - strange, what his wife was watching could give it a run for its money.

Tonks whirls around on the sofa, giving her husband a death glare. He can't decide right away if he deserves that glare for calling her by her birth name or because he's judging what she's watching. "Don't insult Merlin, and sure as _Merlin_ do _not_ insult _The X-Files!"_

"Well, you just completely contradicted yourself and insulted Merlin," Remus points out, earning him another glare from Tonks.

From what he can observe of what she's watching, all he sees are a pair of Muggle detectives, one who is rather vivacious and skeptical with bright red hair (the image of her on the television tugs at him a little, her character reminding him of Lily Evans), and another detective who is completely immersed in the supernatural (but not completely magic) with messy hair and the complete opposite of skeptical.

"What is this show anyways?" Remus walks over on the couch to Tonks, whose eyes are completely plastered to the screen.

Ever since Teddy was born, Tonks had _begged_ for a television to keep her company when she was either trying to nurse him or get him to fall asleep; she had to admit that Muggle television shows _did_ provide her a considerable amount of entertainment. Remus, however, did not completely see the joys of Muggle television as Tonks did, but he knew it would be an uphill battle to fight Tonks on having a Muggle television in their house.

"The X-Files. It's about two Muggle detectives, think like Aurors or maybe like Order of the Phoenix members, and they live in a complete Muggle world, but this bloke, Mulder," she jabs her finger at the Muggle with messy light brown hair, "is completely positive that there are things like aliens or magic in a Muggle world and they have to fight these creatures and go on missions, but that Muggle, Scully," she points at the one with red hair, "is a complete skeptic."

Remus does his best to try to follow along, but he gives up anyways. "So basically the last war but on a Muggle telly show?" He does his best to try to comprehend, but he knows it's another uphill battle trying to question Tonks.

"Look, every time I put Teddy to sleep, this is what I watch, alright? It's nice and it's kind of a good reminder of being an Auror job, while away from the job," Tonks explained, sighing at Remus's inattention to her favorite new pasttime.

After the war had ended, Tonks had been placed on maternity leave (she had a few weeks left) and Tonks had never been one to be able to sit still at home, even if it was with her newborn son. She had found these DVDs in her parents' attic one day at the start of her maternity leave (as it turned out her father was a voracious fan of Muggle films and television shows, and even her mother to a certain extent) and found herself an immediate fan, devouring the first five seasons in almost three weeks. She saw herself most in that Mulder bloke, though she did think that if she wanted to, she could change her hair into an identical reddish shade as that Dana Scully, one that could probably give the Weasleys a run for their Galleons.

"Please don't tell me you allow our son, our innocent little son to watch this." Remus points at the gore on the screen, having to shield his eyes away from the violence for a while.

"As a matter of fact, we do," Tonks says, a tone of both smugness and proudness at her preferred method of bonding with her new son. "And hey, they've got the killer! I've been waiting for this moment!"


End file.
